Monsters Vs Aliens: Season 1 Episode 53
by strong man
Summary: Link and Dr. Cockroach are planning on having a secret wedding but once the whole base finds out..it's time to turn tables, thanks to Sqweep


**_This is my first fic of the hit T.V show, Monsters vs. Aliens, before I get into this... I would like to say that I watched every episode and I studied them, especially the one where Link was sniffing Cockroach's butt._**

**_Also, I hope that this story will be popular enough to get people into the pairing being a couple._**

**_Rated:_** K

**_Pairing:_** The Missing Link/Dr. Cockroach **(Slash)**

_**Date**_**:** February 20 2013

**_My inspiration was nothing, no art, no fanfic and no video...well there was one video but the user took it off, do anyone care about this pairing at all...no...I guess I'm the only one then_**** (sad)**

The time was 01:00. The silence filled entire base, the only noise being the soft whirring of Sqweep's hovercraft as they carried out their assignment. The alien was making rounds, observing the dreams of others. The nearest room was Susan's. Sqweep floated into her room, quietly pulling up besides her bed. The alien took out a device that projected thoughts onto a screen and pointed it at her head. Sqweep looked at the small display, watching the events of Susan's dream.

Susan waved to a large crowd, smiling brightly as she was crowned; just winning the beauty pageant. She blew kisses, giving thanks for having the honors of being named beauty queen.

Sqweep gasped, taking out a private journal and scribbling down some notes. "One to question..." They backed out of Susan's room and took off further down the hall, making their way to the next room, which happened to be B.O.B's. Slowly they entered, seeing the blue blob puddled on the ground.

B.O.B's lack of organs and gelatinous form meant he was restless. During the night, his equivalent of sleeping was morphing into a puddle on the ground.

Sqweep aimed the mind reading gun at the B.O.B's mass, getting blurred feedback. The alien swept over the puddle a few times, trying to find a clear signal. The alien managed to make out a hazy image of Darek Dietl bouncing on B.O.B's belly during his break, the blob giggling; apparently enjoying being his personal trampoline. Sqweep gasped again and made their way to the next room, jotting down some quick notes in the journal.

The next room was Link's. He invited Dr. Cockroach to sleep with him for the night, the two laying besides another peacefully.

Had Sqweep not been an alien with a simple task, the question of why the two males were sharing a bed together may have arose. Once again the device was pointed at them and the thoughts appeared on the screen. What Sqweep saw, surprised the alien; The swamp monster and Cockroach scientist were laying side by side on a blanket, fingers laced together, and staring off into the sky, gazing at the stars above.

The scientist looked over at him. "I found a link."

"What... where?"

He pointed up at a pattern. "There, in the constellations or the English term," he cleared his throat "stars."

Link turned back to the stars in astonishment. "Wow..." Since his attention had shifted, Dr. Cockroach smiled and quickly spritzed perfume into his mouth before giving a breath check. He had quite the surprize for the swamp monster that was sure to make him "Wow!"

Sqweep took down details in the journal, watching the events play out. "Hmmm... very interesting... I'll receive a passing grade for sure!" The alien commented to theirself before strolling the hovercraft into the next room. They slowly entered the General's room, looking at the large family portrait on the wall and the infernal military alarm that played the same annoying song each and every morning. No one had the gall to openly complain about it when he was nearby, when he was out of sight and earshot, it was a different story.

Sqweep spotted Morger, sound asleep in his bed. The alien knew it was essential that all subjects remained asleep while they conducted the dream probing and decided it was best to leave the hovercraft momentarily and get up close to him. Sqweep climbed out and tiptoed over to his bed, taking note of his infantile thumb sucking behavior during his rest. Had one of the monsters seen him, they surely would have relished the moment. During the day he was known to be a tough, macho man of action, and to see him sucking his thumb, absolutely hilarious! The alien pointed the gun at his head, viewing his dream.

The general dreamt of experiencing his youth again. It was common for him, being young again had been one of his deepest desires. Everyone at the base had told him that he looked younger than what he felt and he had come to terms with facing the fact that he wasn't getting younger, but the thought of being able to work out all day and have that old pep in his step was something that he had a hard time letting go of.

Sqweep wrote down the final notes and got back in the hovercraft. There was only one last detail that Sqweep decided was worth a sacrificial point, Sta'abi. The alien was afraid to approach her, antennae glowing a bright yellow everytime they were near. Sqweep shuddered at the thought of finding out what Sta'abi dreamt of and decided to head back to their room.

Link had woken up to get a glass of water and walked out into the hall. He passed by Sta'abi's room, Vornicarn by her side. He was reminded of their meeting and how he flirted with her, he paused for a moment regretting done that before he continues on.

In the bedroom Dr. Cockroach stirred, uneasy from the lack of warmth his fiancé provided. He sprung up and crawled along the wall, heading out the room and down the hall in search for the monster he planned on marrying.

Link filled his cup with water and took a drink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, licking his hand he smoothed his fin back. [Beautiful by Mariah Carey played] Dr. Cockroach found him in front of the mirror and snuck up behind him. Skinny arms wrapped around muscular shoulders, Link turning to him.

Their fingers laced together, the scientist sensing his soon-to-be husband's tension. He kissed him gently in an attempt to ease the male. The swamp monster wrapped his arms around Dr. Cockroach, embracing him. Without a word the two walked back to the bedroom and climbed into bed together.

The roach worried about him, in a soft, sympathetic tone he asked, "You sure you're okay with this...? Marrying me, I mean..."

Melancholy was heavy in his reply, his eyes locked onto the scientist's. "I... I don't know..."

He rubbed his cheek, comforting him. "You're going to be fine, just as long as you keep your eyes on the prize."

The words of encouragement lifted his funk and boosted Link's confidence. "Thanks. You're right, I just need to keep my eyes on the prize..." The swamp monster yawned, the urge to sleep overcoming him. "Goodnight..."

Dr. Cockroach yawned as well. "Goodnight." Their eyes closed and the two drifted off into slumber.

**_Sqweep is being a bad alien sneaking into people's dreams like that, but it was their project that can get them into trouble, cause they revealed the couple's relationship._**

**_I almost forgot, I find it really disturbing that people ship Dr. Cockroach &amp; Susan but that's just me_**


End file.
